Beyond the gates
by Rahil
Summary: Ranma , Naruto crossover. “How much of it is to be believed?” .Ranma decides to move on and leaves Nerima in search of something new.What awaits him as he joins the Shinobi of the leaf? Read and review.Chap 5 up.slight AU.
1. Welcome?

Discclaimer:

My first crossover. Timeline is about after when Sasuke leaves Konoha.

I do not own either Ranma 1/2 and Naruo, this is a simple work of fan fiction so watch where you aim those lawyers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't it all matter? Was it not worth anything? All the pain, the agony, I even murdered for you" Akane". I tried to regain my full body for you, it was all for you. No more, I am tired of you, if you cannot appreciate, to even a small extent, what I have done for you than it is better that we never met. You do not want to know a baka-pervert than very well, as my last gift to you I will give you what you wished for: a life without me, the half-girl pervert". Ranma's eyes had tears in them as he penned these words before sliding the note under Akane's door. The same door with the yellow duck, the door that to Ranma was unreachable.

Ranma placed his pack on his back. It did not contain much, just a few items of clothing's and some basic items of his. He did take one item though, just a picture, just one photograph of the Tendo and Saotome clan's together. The night of the picture was magical: there was no fighting, no groping and no transforming. Even the mega pervert Happosai was behaving. So his mind set on doing something with his life, his heart set on forgetting Akane and his legs walking to an unknown location. Where would he go? Why was he going? Every step out of the door, he questioned his motives. Then his mind was brought back to the events of last night. The night of the failed marriage…….

"_Why Ranma? I thought you loved me? Perverted Baka, half-women, you are still up to your old tricks, I HATE YOU", the youngest Tendo stormed out of the makeshift marriage hall completely oblivious that Shampoo and the other fiancées were latching on to Ranma without his consent. Was it then when Ranma's heart broke? Was it when he heard Akane weeping in her room? Well it did not matter. All Ranma knew was thought he had lived enough for everybody else and not enough for himself. That night Ranma kept a happy face but if you looked closely enough you could still notice the tear streaks on his tanned face. His face a mask that hid his real feelings. It would not be untrue to say that the last of Akane's "I hate you's" had killed of a piece of Ranma, a piece hanging on by a small strand of hope. _

_Well he decided that at the Tendo dojo, nothing could happen. No more, he would have to leave the place of his home after many a year. For Ranma though, no place embodied home quite like the Tendo Dojo and no matter how old he grew, that place, creaky floorboards and all, would always be considered his home. That night Ranma did not sleep. His old man had drunk like a fish and was sleeping like a log. Genma Saotome was a man of no moral value and even less common sense. He was one of the reasons that all this had begun. Genma was a bad father plain and simple, Ranma had a thousand and one reasons to make this statemen. Neko-Ken, multiple fiancées to name a few. No, where Ranma was going Genma could not know. Nabiki Tendo? She was to Ranma a mercenary, someone necessary to a country but not to a friend. Did she have a heart, any compassion? Did she hate Ranma? Ranma would never know. She was smart, able to wheel and deal but Ranma would never forgive her, she was the one who invited Ranma's other suitors. She was the sole reason that Ranma and Akane were not wed. _

_Soun Tendo? He was a sad depressed man ho could not let go of the past. He and Genma were cut from the same block. Kasumi? She was the only person Ranma considered as true family. She was the perfect big sister. Ranma would miss her soft voice and outstanding cooking. He sat outside, on the rocks encircling the koi pond. Akane's window in sight. His feelings for Akane were the main reason he left. He could not let her suffer. If she wanted him gone then fine. He decided to at least leave a letter behind for her. She needed to know that her life was back to normal now._

Where would Ranma go? Should he go to China to cure his curse? Did he want to cure his curse? In the end Ranma decided that his female side was part of him as much as his male side. As he left the Tendo gates he heard from inside "Rama-kun, wait", the soft voice belonged to none other than Kasumi. Ranma watched in surprise as Kasumi approached him and of all things, she kissed him, on the cheek, as a sister does to her kid brother. "Ranma-kun, I know what you are doing and while I am not unhappy I will not stop you. Just always remember that the Tendo Dojo is open for you, Sayonara Ranma-Kun", with that Kasumi embraced the young martial artist whom she had long since regarded as the brother she never had. She thrust a bag into Ranma's hand and ran back into the dojo, tears trickling down her soft features. Ranma was taken aback by the show of affection by the eldest Tendo daughter. So all matters resolved he walked down the road, having no idea of where he was going. It all seemed surreal to him, he was finally taking matters into his own hands, and he was finally in control of his own life.

He walked and walked, trekked and traveled over mountain and plain. It had been 3 months since he left the Dojo, the money and food in Kasumi's parting gift proving very useful. In all that time he had spent on the road, not one day did he not want to run back to the Tendo Dojo, to good old Nermia but he knew that that part of his life was over. He would never again be the same Ranma after all that he saw on his travels. Though the strangest incident happened not more than three weeks back….

_The rain was blistering in its pace and it was not a night fit for man or best. Ranma's torn clothes were muddy and weighed him down terribly. His tear streaked face held high against the might of the rain. He suddenly slipped and fell into the squelching mud his martial arts training deserted him. He had no food in his belly for a whole week. His vision was beginning to blur as his body was pounded by the elements. He could not get up; his shoes long since lost the grooves one needed. There he lay, his mind in a daze. He knew that his life of folly was at an end and as he felt that sleepiness come over him, the deafening rain now reduced to a whisper he gratefully accepted the lull of sleep. As he slipped into sleep one word drifted from his lips, his greatest joy and his greatest regret "Akane"._

Ranma was sure that he had died back then but he woke up some days later in the home of an old man who had nursed him back to health. A kindly old man that reminded Ranma somewhat of doctor Tofu back in Nermia. This old man who, Rama learned was a retired soldier, put Ranma up in his home, nursing him back to health for 2 weeks. Ranma felt that he had imposed too much on this poor old man. He thanked the man for his kindness and was about the walk out the door when he thrust into Ranma's hand an old sword, ruined with age.

Ranma then tried being noble and saying that he could not accept it but the old man pushed it into his hands with a warning: "the fire country is a dangerous place, between here and the Konoha borders, be on your guard". Fire country? Konoha? "Excuse me but where is Tokyo", Ranma asked hoping to get his bearing straight. "Sorry traveler but I have never heard of this 'Tokyo' but Konoha is about 3 days journey from here", the old man replied with a brief twinkle in his eyes. "Never heard of Tokyo? Senile old man.", thought Ranma to himself. So with thanks he accepted the sword and went in the direction of this 'Konoha'.

For three days Ranma went in the direction of this place but could not find it. His martial arts skills had not deserted him so he scaled up the tallest tree he could find until he had a good vantage point. He surveyed the land before him and what caught his eye was a giant wooden gate. "Here in the middle of nowhere there is a giant gate, now this is freaky", thought Ranma to himself. Ranma needless to say felt his old curiosity setting in and he ventured forward until he could actually see behind the gate. And what he saw took his breath away. Ranma had seen phoenix demi gods, he had seen 300 year old people and he saw magic on a regular basis but what was before him astounded him still: an entire city behind the gate. A small city that seemed to be bustling with activity. It was soon approaching nightfall so Ranma decided to lodge there for a while. Whistling to himself Ranma approached the gate when all of a sudden his senses went wild on him, he turned around to be faced with 3 people with animal masks.

Ranma thought that maybe this was some amazon village like the one in China. "What is your business stranger, from what village and what clan do you hail," the front one said. Ranma was puzzeled, what the hell did he mean: clan…village? Ranma's foot in mouth reflex was still not gone so he promptly said "I am from Nermia, Tokyo and am part of the Saotome clan", the three masked-men looked at Ranma like he was an idiot. "Saotome clan, nermia", you expect us to believe that, you are from the Sound aren't you?" the leader said again. Ranma was about to argue again when suddenly one of the three men moved his hands into some weird but familiar hand movements. All of a sudden Ranma felt dizzy as the man hands were surrounded by a blue light. Ranma then collapsed and was dragged in an unholy heap to the village beyond the gates: Konoha.

Back in Nermia:

"Baka, dummy, why?" the youngest Tendo was weeping as she read the letter. It had been months since Ranma left and she missed him everyday his nonchalance, his immatureness, his strength and most of all his very presence, that presence that made her feel safe and secure. She knew that she had thrown it away due to petty jealously. Every word in that note hurt her, the realization of what she had done hurt her so much that sometimes t was unbearable, but the one word that caused her to weep like a small child, the word was cancelled of and the ink was smudged by what she guessed what Ranmas tears over the half-hearted cancellation of the word:  
_'aishteru Akane'._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this tale. I did not like the way Rumiko Takahashi ended the series, nothing was resolved and poor Ranma was still left hanging. Please read and review. Look forward to chapter 2 when Ranma will meet other members of the cast.


	2. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Ranma half.They are properties of their respective owners.Peace out.Ok thanks for the reviews and without furthur ado here is chap 2:

Ranma flinched as he tried to get up from his position on the floor. Where was he? He looked around and noted the four walls, grilled single window and the bars in front of him. Now Ranma was not the sharpest tool in the shed but even he could tell that he was in a jail of some sort. He punched the wall in frustration and all he got from that was an injured hand. His mind was then brought back to yesterday's events. He remembered getting knocked out in one hit by a move he had never seen before. What Ranma knew for sure was that this was indeed Konoha, the giant city behind the gate in the middle of nowhere.

He tried physically hitting the door but he knew it would not yield. If this had been the old Ranma, he would have screamed and ranted at this predicament, but a lot had changed these past months. His youthful recklessness had mellowed down as he saw the world first hand. As Ranma often did when he was bored he thought to himself about what would be happening back in Nerima _(thanks to smith119 for the correction)._ _"…she is my fiancée, if you touch her, I will kill you"._ Ranma remembered when he said that with a painful grimace. He never told _her _but she really was cute when she smiled. He wondered if Ryouga was still P-Chan, he chuckled to himself remembering the few times when the both of them were true friends. If you saw Ranma right now, you would see the face of a tired old man in the body of a youngster, he wore a sad smile as he replayed the memories of Nerima, the memories that kept him going

. "HEY! The Hokage wants to see you" shouted a gruff man at Ranma, who stood up and followed the man. He went up three flights of stairs until he was met with a very large door.

"In ya' go" said the man pushing Ranma towards the door. He then entered a rather plain room which was dominated by a large front desk stacked high with papers. He looked around and noticed that he was all alone. Where was this 'hokage', WHAT was a Hokage? With a loud crash, the monotony of the room was broken as a tall woman with platinum blonde hair and very umm _sizeable_ assets entered the room.

In a gruff voice she said to Ranma "You are the kid that the ANBU found unconscious outside the gates, right?" _Found unconscious? "_Wait a minute here, your ANBU knocked me out before I could utter a word to them", Ranma spoke. "Huh? ANBU are told explicitly to only knock out potentially dangerous foreigners. Oh well we'll settle this later. Ok kid where you from?". "Nerima". "Your name", "Saotome Ranma". "Well well Saotome Ranma, you mind telling me where this Nerima is?" Tsunade asked looking at Ranma with amused suspicion. Ranma knew he was in deep shit if he did not handle this situation just right. Just then Ranma's mind inexplicably took him back to the old man's shack where he remembered a conversation he had with him.

_"Yup, I was once called the razor blade for the way I crushed any enemies to the hidden stone, its sad though 'cause my clan was destroyed by the hidden mist in the war". Ranma of course thought the old man was nuts so he continued to humor him._

"Its near the hidden stone village", Ranma said praying that the Hokage would not see through his lie. "Ok, let's say I believe you kid, would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" Ranma then launched into a dramatic story of his having to leave the village because it was destroyed in a covert mission by unknown ninja's. Now, one must realize that Tsunade was not one who liked long conversations and because she was suffering from the affects of a hangover she decided to let this kid stay _for the time being. _"Ok, Saotome Ranma from this day onwards you are a member of the village of Konoha under code 81E or was it 56F, oh who cares, of the Konoha refugee code. In other words we have granted you asylum…._and for your sake I hope your story is true"._

Ranma looked at the woman not blinking. "Wait why do I even want to sty in this place? And how the hell did my plan work?" this and other thoughts Ranma contemplated as he was handed a few pieces of paper officially making him a citizen of Konoha. "Now on to another thing. Do you have money for a place to stay?" asked the now calm Hokage. Ranma was perpetually broke, for as long as he could remember he never had much money and that did not change even now. He shook his head at which point an ugly vein throbbed on Tsunade's forehead signaling her irritation. She sighed deeply before asking Ranma what skills he had. Immediately Ranma piped in that he was a martial arts master, Ranma had always been one to exaggerate. "A martial arts _master?_ Well well, lets see if you can contribute to Konoha with this skill", Tsunade said this with a twinkle in her eye. She did not know what, but there was something about this boy that was very interesting. "SHIZUNE" Tsunade then screamed and in walked Tsunade's over worked friend. "Shizune would you fetch Jounin Maito Gai and Rock Lee please". "…but Hokage-sama, why just the both of them?"

"Just do it" Tsunade screamed and scurried of to go get the aforementioned people. She returned a few minutes later followed by the two people. Ranma took one glance at them and proclaimed loudly in his head: "Kuno, I have met someone who looks freakier than you." "YESS HOKAGE-SAME?" the taller one bellowed. Ranma took a deeper glance at them: they both wore an almost identical green jumpsuit, both had the same bowl-cut and they both had REALLY BIG eye brows. Ranma's gawking at them was interrupted by Tsunade's walking over to the smaller one and saying "I have here someone from the hidden stone who claims to be a martial arts master and I would like you to test his so-called mastery, ok?" The smaller once pumped his fist in the air saying  
"I AM IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! I WILL ACCEPT WHATEVER CHALLENGES".

The bigger one embraced him saying "THAT'S THE WAY MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT, SHOWER HIM WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL ENERGY".  
Ranma stared at the now weeping duo before looking at the visually livid Hokage. "Ok, enough of this. You two will have the fight in half an hour's time in training ground 6, dismissed". The jump suited freaks left the romm slamming the door behind them with a loud THUD. "Argh that's Gai and Lee for you, weird but good people", Tsunade said before turning to Ranma and asking him to follow her to this training ground. Ranma was rather perplexed as to why this obviously important was person was taking so much interest in him "Maybe she likes me?" Ranma thought to himself. A short bit of roof hopping later and they reached the wooded training area. Gai and Lee were already there and Lee looked to be warming up. "Ok here are the rules: only hand to hand combat, no chakra techniques and no dangerous moves".

After Tsunade dictated the rules she and Gai stood back as Lee got ready. "What the hell have I got myself into? I don't want to fight for no reason, there is no honor in that" Ranma thought inwardly. After so long Ranma still held his honor as a martial artist above anything else. "Let me make it clear that if you decide not to show what you are capable of then your value to this village will be severely _diminished_ so for your sake Saotome you better not back out", Tsunade shouted from the sidelines. "Gulp! A mind reader? Well, se looks serious enough so I guess it is about time I had a good fight, after all I never had a really good one since Saffron", Ranma said cracking his knuckles and he then gave the confident pose he gave every time he fought. Then Rock Lee attacked.

The young Taijutsu specialist moved at breakneck speed intending to finish the fight in one blow as he attacked Ranma with is patented fist combo. One-two-three punches met with empty air as Lee, one of the best Taijutsu guys in Konoha, began to see that his opponent was no pushover. Still Lee's Tekken was on a whole new level if he really got serious and he decided that he had to. Ranma felt his opponents energy change and he knew he had to get serious as well. One kick-ten punches, spinning kicks, devastating punches and merciless combos were exchanged as the two fought, neither giving each other any edge. Ranma saw that he could not win without fishing into his bag of techniques, so he dodged Lee's palm strike and shouted "Kachhu-Tenshin-Amaguriken" before pummeling Lee's exposed side at hundreds of punches a second.

Lee staggered back, this kind of technique was familiar but very difficult to pull of in a tired state. Ranma looked confident as he thought his opponent was down for the count but imagine his surprise when his opponent got up and shouted "Ha ha, I FEEL MY YOUNG BLOOD FLOWING UNABATED, THANK YOU FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY SAOTOME-KUN". Ranma looked at him in abject shock thinking that he had met another Ryouga type. "Crap, gonna have to use _it_". Now Ranma hated this technique but he knew it was the only way to recharge again. "Anything goes Martial arts Saotome school ultimate technique" Ranma shouted and a look of fear passed across Lee's face as he thought Ranma was going to use some sort of super move but imagine his disappointment when he saw Ranma running of into the foliage. "What the heck, THERE IS NO RUNNING FROM MY YOUTHFUL FISTS" and then Lee chased after Ranma. Ranma's mind was brought back to the past, the last time he used this technique was against Ryouga's breaking point.

_"Try harder Ranma, you kicks feel like a baby's" Ryouga mocked Ranma as he recoiled in shock at his failure to even hurt Ryouga. He used that technique to get of that spot. He saw in his mind's eye Akane's fearful face as Ryouga flung him into a tree, he remembered---"._

Down fell Ranma from the tree as Lee kicked him off the branch. Ranma berated himself on his lack of alertness as he proceeded to dodge even more blows. The two martial artists traded blows after blows, every move countered by the other perfectly as a flurry of kicks also was blocked expertly. Their bodies a blur as Ranma and Lee were deadlocked. Lee noticed a sudden change in Ranma's pattern as he seemed to be moving around in a circular motion, Lee paid this no heed and continued to attack oblivious to the small smile on Ranma's face as he held his fist up shouting "Hiryuu-Shouten-Haa" as Lee felt himself being blown upwards by the ensuing tunnel of wind. "Hokage-Sama what is tat move?" Gai looked at a stoic Tsunade who replied "I don't know but whatever energy he is using, it's not Chakra. Just who is he?" Lee felt himself hit a tree with a sick thud as his body came to rest. He staggered up felling a rib break and blood trickling from his nose. "I WILL NOT LOSE" the green beast shouted as he launched himself at Ranma faster then before and even Ranma could not dodge this move as he was kicked into the air and Lee followed unwrapping the bandages on his hand and as he approached Ranma's aerial form he suddenly stopped in mid air as he was flung to the ground by an unknown force. Ranma turned around to see Gai looking rather angry at Lee.

"How many times have I told you NOT to use that technique unless you have to against an enemy LEE, YOUR PUNISHEMT IS 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA." "Gai-sensei, gomen, gomen, gomen I will accept the punishment as part of my YOUTHFUL FOLLY". Out of the blue Tsunade launched herself at Ranma who actually traded four blocks with her before jumping away. "What the hell was that for?" Ranma asked now getting angry. "Relax kid if you could handle Lee that well, I will indeed admit that you are a master. Now as promised you work for me." She said tossing a pair of key's to Ranma who caught it looking even more perplexed. "You new home, of course you will be paying back for it with the sweat of your brow so that's that, I have wasted enough time. Dismissed" with that and a few hand signs the Godaime vanished. "Well well Ranma-kun, you are certainly amazing", Gai said looking at Ranma in admiration.

"Come we will show you to your place" Lee said pumping his fist in the air again. Ranma nodded too tired to ask questions. This had gone way out of control, he had only intended to rest here for a night but now found himself with a home and a _job. _This place. Konoha, seemed to be drawing him in and for some inexplicit reason he felt like here he could do what he intended to do that night he left Nerima. He followed behind the two of them, their loud conversation not disturbing Ranma as his mind was far away as he saw the sun dipping below the horizon in a picture perfect scene. An hour later he had entered his new home: a totally normal apartment with sparse comforts. Ranma was too tired to be too interested in much as he plopped himself down on the bed without even turning on the light. And his last thought as sleep took him was as always: _Good night Nerima._

_A/N:_ Thanks for reading. I know Ranma seemed a bit OOC. And about the move names I would appreciate it if someone could give me a Ranma move list. Next chapter should be out soon.Also my exams are over so i have more time for writing, hoping to ace Add maths and chem,oops i am rambling again. Thanks for the reviews Btw I really enjoyed 'the violent Tomboy's know your stars fic. Signing out


	3. Team?

Ok here is chappie number 3. Thank you all for giving me the chance to explore this world of fanfics.

Disclaimer :I do not,have not, will not own either the Ranma 1/2 or the Naruto franchises. In other words, this is a simple work of fiction.

Review reply:

Peter Kim: Thanks for the review, and i am planning this indeed between the three year lapse.

Fattyaddy-99: Thanks, yeah i plan to update as soon as i can every time.

Sacio: Ranma will be metteing them all, not at once though. Thanks for the review.

Smith 119: Ya he was of guard so a nin did take him out. Thanks for the spelling check. And yeah i plan to finish this fic.

The violent tomboy: Thanks for the review, i will do my best.

Kagome13Chan: I will keep the chappies rolling out as fast as my mind makes 'em. Thanks.

Naruto-sama the kyuubi: I plan to indeed finish this one.

Now on with the show

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma awoke feeling his muscles still sore from the shuriken training of the day before. As he leaped out of bed his eyes wandered to the calander-_25th of July._ It had been a year now since that fateful day he had been made into a citizen of Konoha. One year since he gave up his wandering, one year since he had left Nerima and one year since he was last a girl.

Yes, Ranma did not know why but in his coming to this place his curse was cured. No more was he an aqua-transvestite. Though he did miss the perks of being a girl sometimes. Today was even more important for another reason: Final Examinations. You see, Ranma had joined the ninja academy upon Tsunade's suggestion. He truly did enjoy it but found it difficult to make any friends as people called him an outsider. "Oh well, their loss", Ranma always consoled himself. He gathered his things with a smile on his face, something he had done more and more often over the last year. He locked the door behind him and as he walked downstairs he felt a slap on his shoulder, turning round he came face to face with his best friend over the past year, the green beast himself. "Well Ranma-Kun, I shall come along to support you in your quest for your TRUE YOTUH", Lee said putting Ranma into a headlock. "Strange as ever", Ranma thought with a smirk before dislodging himself from Lee's grip. Ranma though was very thankful to Lee. Lee's training had helped Ranma assimilate chakra into his attacks which made him very powerful indeed.

"-_No Ranma-kun, you are giving your opponent too much room, your movements are too wasteful" Lee shouted from the trees as Ranma dodged another rain of kunai. "Shit!" Ranma cursed under his breath as he barely dodged a windmill shuriken. Ranma's body, and not to mention his ego, was taking a serious battering. Ranma knew that he could handle anyone in Taijutsu but when he came to long range fighting he was indeed hopeless. As another rain of kunai fell he did not notice the single kunai coming from behind. Needless to say, if it had not been for Lee catching that kunai he would have been done for. Ranma's face turned red as a girl's laughter could be heard. "No need to laugh Ten-Ten, Ranma-kun is still in training", Lee said in a way that was a little too much like Gai. "Sorry Ranma-kun, but you need help. Do not worry, we will train you", she said with a smile._

And indeed their help had been invaluable as Ranma had a particularly tough test today, Bunshin-No-Jutsu. "Well, I suppose it's now or never" Ranma thought to himself with butterflies in his stomach.

Three hours later:

"Here you go, one Miso Cha-suu Ramen". Ranma turned around and was greeted with the lovely sight of piping hot noodles. "Now this of for Ranma-kun's passing of the exam, welcome to the world of the genin", Maito Gai said with a smile on his face. Ranma still could not believe it, he had actually passed, and well. He smiled to himself as he remembered his Henge-no-Jutsu, a buxom red-head. It seems that his girl side would never leave him and in all honesty, he was happy about it. He once against touched his forehead feeling the cool metallic texture of his forehead protector.

He was now an official ninja, tomorrow he would be assigned teams and he really was not that thrilled about it. "Sorry, I have to get going; Hyuuga-Sama is expecting me. Congratulations Ranma-san, I wish you the best", one Hyuuga Neji said before walking off. Now Ranma felt closest to Lee's team. They had helped him train on a number of occasions and Ranma had deep respect for the Hyuuga branch member. He was to Ranma the best fighter among the young of the leaf. He had heard stories of Neji's defeat at the hands of another but he did find that impossible to believe.

Very soon one by one all of time Gai had left until he was left with only Ten-Ten. "Well Ranma-kun, lets go back its staring to get dark". Ranma agreed and followed closely behind hr. Over the past year Ranma had got over his phobia of females. Even though he still thought that Akane's mallet was close by every time he did talk to one of them.

"_Ranma-No-Baka", I hope you are having fun with your 'cute' fiancée", Akane said as she saw Ranma and Ukyo in a compromising position bought about by an alley cat. "Dummy! It was because of a c-ca—feline"._

_"BAKA!" could be heard throughout the quiet streets of Nerima as Ranma was plastered across the street courtesy of Akane's inter dimensional mallet._

"Ranma-kun, you ok?" Ten-Ten said trying her best to choke back a chuckle. "Huhh, wha-Akane?" Ranma groaned as he rubbed his nose. It seemed that in his day dream he had walked head first into a fence. Ten-Ten started laughing as she helped Ranma back to his feet. She could not stop laughing even though Ranma started pouting like a kid. As they neared his apartment he thanked her and took the long walk up the stairs. He was amazingly, still hungry. As he warmed up some rice he took a seat on a chair remembering the taste of home cooking. He had not eaten anything like Kasumi's cooking.

_"Come on you two dinner is ready". Genma heard it first and ran to get the larger portion but was stopped as he suddenly noticed that he was fat…well fatter than before, and that he was furry and startedto cribble something on a wooden board. "Nyahh", Ranma taunted before reaching the table first where Kasumi would put the rice in his bowl with a warm smile. _

"Crap!" Ranma launched forward turning of the stove, but it was too late. The rice was beyond help. Cursing his rumbling stomach he plopped himself on the bed and stared out the window at his new home feeling quite at peace be fore he finally decided to retire to bed.

"You have all now become genin; today you leave my care and will be under new Jounin instructors. Ok, the teams are as follows…" Ranma of course did not bother to listen and instead just dozed of waiting for his name to be called. One by one all the names were called but Ranma still couldn't hear his name,

"Sensei, what the hell why wasn't my name called?"

"Err, Ranma-kun, the Hokage would like to see you in regards to that". "The Hokage, crap, did they find out that my story was a fake?" Ranma wondered waiting earnestly until the class was over before running all the way to Tsunade's office. As he entered the office he saw the Godaime at her desk.

"Ah, Ranma I guess you know why you are here. Well let's say that I have a_ special_ team for you", Tsunade said with a small smile. "Come in", she shouted and in entered three people: a middle aged man with silver hair with a mask covering his mouth and one eye. The second was a pretty girl with pink hair and a cheery smile the third was a young boy of blonde hair and deep azure eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto", Tsunade said pointing to them,

"welcome to your new team Saotome Ranma"

Kakashi looked at Ranma with a look of perpetual coolness, "This the kid? Looks weak." "Shut up geezer, fight me if you dare to talk" came the words from Ranma. "Lets celebrate with Ramen, Ramen and more Ramen", the blonde one piped in. "Naruto. SHUT UP!" Tsunade shouted before ushering them out of her office. "Naruto? Doesn't that mean fish cake?" Ranma wondered aloud.

"You are talking to the future Hokage so I would watch out if I were you Ranma looked at the three of them; a new team? What did that mean? Ranma had never really been part of a team; it had always been him fighting alone. "Whats the matter Ranma-kun?" Sakura said before giving Ranma a smile, "Err, nothing just thinking". They followed the Jounin to the top of the Hokage monument before kakashi gave his usual introduction speech and Ranma was properly introduced to them.

"Well, now that formalities are over the Hokage informs me that you are quite the Taijutsu specialist, why don't we try something fun as your first evaluation test", he smiled before holding up two small bells. "Not again Sensei, we did that twice already, you are just trying to bully Ranma-Kun", Sakura groaned.

"He-he, I accept, I will show you, call me weak will ya", Ranma said confidence radiating of him. "Ya, we will beat the pervert jounin" Naruto said before shaking hands with Ranma both laughing loudly. Kakashi looked at this scene with a smile but that expression suddenly changed as he remembered what the Hokage told him.

"_I will be putting a new guy into team seven. Make sure he does not leave your sight 'cause there is something very suspicious about that kid, it seems his alibi about being from the hidden stone was false so we need to make sure that he is not a threat. His name is Saotome Ranma and some of his skills are of the kind that we have never seen before". Kakashi looked at the hokage when she finished, painted on a stoic expression and nodded. _

_"Oh before you go, here is something else for you to chew on: his chakra is totally different, why might that be?" Kakashi just turned back and said "I will look into it Hokage-Sama" before flying out the window. _

_"Different chakra? _

_Weird skills? _

_Might be interesting. I look forward to meeting you Ranma-kun._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading. Ok i know this chappie was not the most exciting but it was necessary. Do not worry, i have a lot more deeper and darker material planned for this fic. You see, i want to emphasize on Ranma's happiness in Konoha before bringing the main Storyline in, makes it more powerful. I am still unsure about pairings, any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks again.


	4. Hello?

Disclaimer:

I do disclaim that this disclaimer is to inform and to announce that I in no part own Nauro and/or Ranma half.

Reviewer reply:

The violent Tomboy: Indeed I will give the pairings deeper thought.

Soul ice: I know ranma is good at long range but I did not want him to be able to own everybody. Thanks for the suggestion and your opinion is much appreciated

Peter Kim; Wow, so many suggestions, thanks. Especially thank you for the bell test idea. I will clarify the timeline thing below. Thanks.

Kagome13Chan: Ya I got exams until next week so updates will not be as fast for another chappie.

Smith119: I am touched that this is one of your fav stories. Do not worry, I have a use in mind for the sealed techniques.Donot worry, I am well aware of the age of the sannin.

Loyal reader: In this fic sorry, I do not want Ranma to seem like a martial art's god. I want konoha to be a learning process for him.

Chaos ronin: Thanks, I will update as soon as I can

Ok let me clarify the timeline: this fic is indeed after the three year time lapse. This is slightly AU in that I kept Sakura a genin for the purposes of this fic.This chapter is dedicated to angel-puppeteer and Yanslana. Special thanks to peter Kim and smith119.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without further ado, chapter 4:

Ranma peered into the foliage around him from his hiding spot. There! A flash of something. Ranma ducked as an exploding tag went off mere meters from head. _Shit I should have seen it coming._ He quickly jumped away; he knew they were on to him. He held the small golden sphere clenched in his fist as he felt a strong aura close by- _Sakura._

"Ranma-kun, you think I can't see you?" Sakura said menacingly as a boulder fell mere centimeters from his face.

He then turned and saw a flash of pink as his instincts kicked in, propelling him to safety. "Don't underestimate me!" He shot back though gritted teeth taking up a determined stance. "Lets see that confidence later", Sakura said coming in close. She smiled to herself; she knew she had the pigtailed foreigner where she wanted him to be, _try to mess with me in Taijutsu Huh? _She let loose a fist trailing with chakra expecting victory but flinched as she felt splinters in her knuckles._  
_

_Kawarami, damn, should have seen it comin'! _She berated herself as she knew Ranma had got one up on her.

As Ranma flew off, he seethed at this stupid exercise…

"_Well, Naruto, Sakura. You two have done it before, so let's make it more interesting for everyone". Kakashi had a stoic face painted under that mask but Ranma could detect a small sadistic tone in his voice. "I will give each of you one bell; the objective is for you to take a bell from your teammate, once you lose a bell too bad. Winner gets a full course meal on me"_

"_That asshole, he just wants to test me"_, Ranma cursed as he flew tree from tree looking for his target…_ticket _to free food. As Ranma flew into a clearing he was faced with a sight that even a full Jounin wouldn't feel too comfortable with, "Hi Ranma, like this skill, it's a speciallity of mine?" _An entire clearing full of NARUTO'S, "I am so dead", _Ranma's mind went into overdrive as his fists whirled, he was causing some hurting but more of the orange-jumpsuit clad Nin's was were descending upon him. "Naruto Rendan", he heard being shouted, felt a sharp kick in his midsection as he was kicked into the air. But Ranma was no slouch either, "_Bunshin-No-Jutsu"_ Ranma screamed making the seals in mid-air as three more of him appeared, _if this guy can do it, then who says I can't?_ "Saotome-School Revised Ultimate; _Ranma Rendan"_.

His smile though was quickly wiped of his face as he realized something: _His clones weren't real, they were just well…illusions. _Ranma could taste the bitterness of raw earth as he was on the ground, Naruto's grinning face above him. "Sorry Ranma but that food is mine". _Ramen, Ramen I love Ramen._ Naruto got a glazed look in his eye as he though about those soft noodles sliding down his throat. _"There is got to be a way to win. YES! I hate it but no choice."_ With a determined look, Ranma closed his eyes and visualized.

"_Ranma, I shall teach you a technique that will truly make you great", Genma Saotome said with tears in his eyes as he wrapped his son in fish sausages and tossed him into the pit of hungry cats. Ranma remembered seeing darkness everywhere before feeling pain all over. He concentrated on that thought. That image of himself being mauled by the starved felines. He could remember his senses being dulled one by one until the cat took over._

_Sight; the encapsulating darkness around him_

_Smell; the indescribable odor of fish mixed with cat fur_

_Touch; the scratchiness of cat fur as the surrounded his small form_

_Taste; the putrid taste of cat as they circled his body for the sausages_

_Sound; the loud meows of starved cats in search for food_

He smiled as he felt the feeling come over him, that familiar rush followed by that blanking out.

"Meowwrrr", issued forth from the now feline Ranma as the human Ranma slowly disappeared. Neko-Ranma launched himself at Naruto, a dervish of claws. Naruto did not know what to make of this as his new teammate changed. With a roar, Neko-Ranma launched himself at Naruto and…….

"_Ranma, wake up will you" Akane said shaking her head at the tardiness of her fiancée. "Akane, 5 more minutes", Ranma said groggily before suddenly noticing a shadow lurking behind him- Akane ala bucket of water. "What the hell you that for,Un-Cute Macho-Chick". "Sorry for being Un-Cute but hurry up I don't want to be late". Ranma woke up and got himself back to male and went downstairs. _

_Ranma was out of sorts 'cause of a freaky dream he had. "What happened Ranma-Kun, dreamt of Akane last night?" Nabiki asked with her usual coolness. "Dream of that tomboy! Who would want to?" Ranma found himself firmly planted in the floor courtesy of his fiancée who started walking out the door. "Stupid tomboy", Ranma whispered under is breath as he ran to catch up. "Huh, Oy Akane, wait", he shouted as he ran but he seemed to be running nowhere. "What the hell…" Ranma cursed through frustration. _

"_This is a dream isn't it?"_

"_Maybe Ranma, depends on what you call a dream", Akane said in a voice so unlike hers. _

"_I am not really here, huh?" _

"_Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. Is this dream reality or is that reality a dream?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

_Akane just smiled as Ranma felt suddenly very sleepy, as he collapsed to the ground…_

Ranma woke with a start, his body covered in sweat._ What a dream. _He looked around; _he was back in his apartment, but how? _"Ouch!" Ranma exclaimed upon discovering his head to be bandaged up. Then it all came back to him; _his going Neko and everything else_. He groaned as he noticed his arms also in bandages. "Damn", he cursed before deciding to get back to bed.

Kakashi found himself in the apartment of one Saotome Ranma, indenting to get a question answered but in waiting for his young charge to awaken his thoughts led him to a peer-Jounin class special meeting by the Hokage the week before.

"_We have information from our spies that **he **has rejoined the Akatsuki. I do not need to tell you the severity of this situation, you Jounin are the best of the Leaf, you will be mobilized if need be. Dismissed", Tsunade said during a meeting three nights ago as the Jounin's one by one started to disappear in a puff the Hokage called Kakashi back. _

"_Naruto will be his first target. It has been fourteen years since he last him. You do know what to do. And yeah, keep an extra close eye on Ranma would you"._ Kakashi's thoughts were then interrupted by a loud yawn

"You awake?" a voice said as Ranma opened his eyes to discover the source to be none other than the silver-haired jounin. "Now Ranma, you mind telling me what that technique was? You mind telling me what technique would require me to go full out on you?" It came out, slowly but it all came out. Ranma did not divulge everything, all he told Kakashi was that this technique was a forbidden one in his village and it had been declared forbidden because of the _queer side effects _and that his father thought he should learn it to get an edge." Fine your story seems plausible, though you might want to pay Naruto a visit, he was pretty shook up after yesterday", Kakashi said as he planted a cup of coffee on Ranma's bedside table. "Sensei, what did I _do_ yesterday?" _Silence._ "Sorry Ranma, I got to go. Training's cancelled today", with that the Jounin leapt out the open window into the streets below.

"_Naruto, what the…" Kakashi exclaimed as he heard a boom in the area Naruto was. "MEOWW", he heard from Ranma's lips as he seemed to go berserk, ripping at Naruto's clones like they were paper. "What the hell is wrong with him", Kakashi said through gritted teeth before pulling his mouth down, forming hand seals before he activated his trump card: the Sharingan. His Chakra! No, it wasn't JUST chakra; the color was deep pulsating silver instead of the steady blue that everyone had. _

"_Crap! Better take no chances", Kakashi said as he flew towards Ranma, held his right palm out and activated his own signature move- Chidori. Neko-Ranma reared up as he felt the Jounin approaching, with a growl of anger he flew at Kakashi 'claws' at the ready. Like lightning Kakashi moved as his right palm embedded itself in Ranma's shoulder. As Ranma fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, blood oozing out of many cuts in his body, Kakashi himself flinched as he discovered multiple cuts on his leg. "How…? He did not even touch me", Kakashi said as he stared at his new charge. Just WHAT was he?_

"Ranma-Kun, you can't sleep forever you know, come on lets train" Sakura said as she looked at the sleeping form of her pigtailed teammate. "Later, 'sleep now, un-cute tomboy", Ranma said groggily before he suddenly felt a very strong surge in someone's aura. "UN-cute! Tomboy?" _Shit, that's Sakura, and now that I think of it she and Akane are so alike._ Ranma zoned out temporarily as an annoyed Sakura watched over. _Ahem_, she cleared her throat. "Ok Sakura, let me fix up some 'eats then I'll go", Ranma said as the familiar morning hunger came over him. Sakura looked around Ranma's squalid home and decided to do something nice for her teammate. "Its ok Ranma-kun, I'll cook something up for you. You don't look like much of a cook", Sakura had a slight blush before she started pulling out stuff from Ranma's cabinets. "Umm, thank you", Ranma replied to her. "Hope she doesn't cook like someone else I know", Ranma thought to himself pocketing a bottle of digestives just in case. "Here you go Ranma-kun", Sakura said as she dished out a breakfast of eggs.

_-" Here you go Ranma-kun"; Kasumi said with a smile as she dished Ranma a steaming bowl from the rice cooker._

"Please Naruto teach me that move. Please, I will treat you to Ramen for a week", Ranma pleaded with the blonde Nin. "Fine but I don't think you will be able to handle it", Naruto said as he performed the technique.

"I do not know Ranma-kun, not everyone has the same amount of chakra as Naruto, I think you should ask Sensei", Sakura said with concern. Damn it, I will learn this technique even if it kills me, I can't forever reply on Taijutsu in this world of Ninjutsu. "Ok, here are the steps; first make the correct hand seal, then focus all the chakra you can muster then perform the move", Naruto said sagely, inwardly enjoying this opportunity to play instructor.

_Well off the deep end_. Ranma made the hand seal and shouted "Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu". He stared around him as three clones formed. He had done it.

He looked at the clones and was taken aback by one of them: a buxom red-haired female. _Wait a minute! The clones were supposed to be well…clones. "_What the hell! How did this happen. This is not supposed to happen", Naruto said in shock. The other two clones dissipated but that one still remained. _Why? How? What is this? _

"Ermm, can u understand me?" Ranma asked the clone, a mirror image of his female curse form. A from he had thought gone for good.

"_Yo Ranma, miss me?"_ She said with a sad smile.

"Who…What are you" Ranma said still in disbelief as he continued to stare at the face he had save from a few instances, seen only in a mirror.

"_I am you, well more like a…part of you"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, this fic is finally making some headway. "Heck not another akatsuki fic", but trust me it will all be for the best when the full plot is revealed. You must be asking why Ranma resorted to Neko-ken; the logic is that Ranma wants so badly to prove himself, to prove his worth to his new home. You see, in this fic I want to show Ranma as something more than a martial artist with issues and problems. Also if you think that Kakashi using the chidori was over the top then here is the logic for that: he does not know what energy, what technique this is so it is better to not take chances. Also the reason why Ranma can use Neko-Ken at will be explained in maybe a chapter or two.And this story WILL have some romance in it.

Ok in the next chapter the mystery of Ranma's kage bunshin is revealed, more will be disclosed about _him_ and much more. And oh yeah, this chappie is a repost so to answer a reviewer: why is it always orochimaru that people think of? Thanks for reading. Lol listened to my John Denver album three times over while writing this fic. Please R&R.


	5. Departure?

Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or Ranma half. I make no claims in any sense to the property or materials relateing to the aforementioned

_----------------------------------------------------------  
_

_The same auburn hair. _

_The same cocky smile. _

_The same confident demeanor _

There was no mistaking it, one of Ranma's Kage-Bunshin's had turned into his female form. But how? He thought his Jusenkyo curse to be gone once and for all.

"Ho...w, how the hell can you be here?" Ranma said agape as he continued staring at the smiling redhead.

"Well, that's a though one, lets see, you unlocked a new type of internal energy after coming here, right? That's the chakra, when you use any chakra-based body splitting technique your other energy; the ki, needs a vessel. That's where I come in. I am that ki; I am the corporeal form of that energy. So basically, when you use this technique you are going far beyond its restraints, you are creating, in a sense, a _full _copy of yourself. So you will not be able to use ki. Cool, no?" the redhead explained.

"So what the hell has all that…?" Ranma stopped short as she suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Ranma all of a sudden felt his legs buckle as he fell to the ground.

"Chakra depletion, better relax for a while and you could explain this situation to us while you're at it, Ranma-_kun"_, an obviously annoyed Sakura said as she helped Ranma into a sitting position.

Ranma looked at his two teammates and knew that he would not be able to escape their questioning so he took a deep breathe and told them everything. _Everything. _He told them of Jusenkyo, about the Tendo's, his fiancées and he even told them about _Akane. _

It took a full hour to recount everything, Ranma even started to tear as he described his leaving. As soon as he finished and Ranma had sworn them to secrecy Sakura got up and did something totally unexpected. She _hugged _Ranma. As Sakura rubbed her eyes and walked off, Ranma was doing a good imitation of a tomato.

Naruto just watched the whole scene bug-eyed. _Why don't I get a hug?_

"What was that for" Ranma asked Naruto who just shrugged and said 'women'.

"Well now that that's over, lets calm our spirits over Ramen; I have a coupon for today"

"Sure, I got notin' else planned, but I am not treating you today"

_------------------------------------------------------ _

"What do you want Jiraiya, I am busy", said the godaime as she was alerted to a presence hanging around outside her window.

"Why would you think I want something from you, can't you and me just have a chat as friends, you wound me deeply"

"What do you want", she repeated obviously annoyed at the toad sannin.

"I just want information, firstly who is that new kid on Hatake's team and secondly I would like to take Naruto with me to the Stone for an investigation"

"Firstly that new kid is strictly classified business, and sure you can take Naruto and _team seven_ with you, they need the training"

"Wha...t, _all _of them?"

"Yes all of them, the new kid included. Oh yeah, by the way we have reports of strange activity in the hierarchy of Akatsuki so try to be on you guard."

"Yeah I heard, you really don't he's back do you?"

"I can't say, I just can't say. Anyway, you got what you want so GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU LECHER", she sounded obviously irritated be the sannin's wandering eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Nerima:

"Akane-Chan, time for school, you don't want to be late do you", Kasumi Tendo said to the sleeping form of her 17 year old sister.

As she saw Akane stir, she couldn't help but shake her head in desperation. She was not the same girl ever since Ranma had left. Kasumi, more than anybody else understood the boy's reasoning for leaving; multiple fiancées, an ignorant fool of a father. But Kasumi knew it was more the events of that failed wedding more than anything else that triggered Ranma's departure. Many times she had told Akane to get on with her life, to forget about the past, anything just to lift that permanent shadow that had taken residence on what was once such a bright face. She sighed as she walked to the kitchen intent on making a meal that would hopefully lift the gloominess of her sister's face if but only for a moment.

"Thanks Kasumi-ne-chan, I have got to head out now", Akane said as she grabbed her bag and ran along to Furninkan high. But she really could not help look at that fence….. "Wow, it had been one year since that idiot left, well serves him right", she tried to reason with herself but she also could not explain the sudden feeling that enveloped her when she though about all the times, she could not explain why her comments sounded so hollow, even to her and most of all, she could not explain why he was on her mind, tucked away, during every moment.

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto received the steaming bowl of noodles with thanks before placing it on the table with reverence.

"It's just food you know"

"JUST food! Its more then that Ranma, it is a gift from the gods to help poor hungry ninja's all over the world.

"Oooook, just eat it", an annoyed and slightly frightened Ranma said.

"Hey Naruto, we got a mission, lets get moving", the frog sannin, Jiraiya, said as he slapped Naruto on the back.

_"What the…I could not sense him, who is this guy?" _

"Go Naruto and get your stuff, we meet outside the gates in an hour. New kid, we need to talk", Jiraiya said in a rare serious tone as Naruto scampered off.

-------------------------------------------------

"So how do you find Konoha?" Jiraiya just asked out of the blue.

"Its fine", a hesitant Ranma replied.

"Hmm, seems I will have to get straight to the point. I have looked through all the information we have about you and I want to just know one thing; where are you _really_ from?"

"I am from the hidden stone; I thought I told the Hokage already"

"Do not lie to me kid, I need to be sure of my charges before I take them out on missions and lying is a sure way to piss me off."

Ranma, not knowing why, found himself being able to open up to the man and then everything came spilling out, _everything. _

"Hmm, interesting story. How much of it is to be believed I am not sure of. Anyway its now my turn to tell you something"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ero-Sennin, you are late, me and Sakura-Chan have been waiting here for almost ten minutes"

"Hmm, the great Jiraiya-Sama, can take a few extra minutes if he needs to", Jiraya boasted as Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

_"Lets, see, I got Kuno the second as team leader, a noisy Ryouga and violent Ukyo as team mates, this cant get any better_", Ranma said inwardly as he realized that people would always have similarities.

"Ok team Jiraiya---"

_Team Jiraiya? Definitely Kuno the second. _

"---lets go"

---------------------------------------

A/N: Firslty, its good to see you isah. Secondly, i have reached a point in this fic where i have painted myself into the corner. I re-read everything i have written and frankly i am very dissapointed with it. If anyone has any suggestions or if you guys think it will be better for me to re-do this ifc,please please let me know. My other story is doing better becasue i have not designed a inear storyline as i had intended for this one.So if you guys read this far, i thank you. My mind is in such a quandry as i believe this story to be totall sub-quality.Thanks again.


End file.
